homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
061116-Nice pants
aproposProphetiae AP began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 00:51 -- AP: How's the archives treating you? AG: Fαir eηδugh AG: I hαveη't left Lδrcαη's rδδm quite yet AG: But there is suppδsedly α rδδm αwαitiηg me AG: hδw dδes yδur plαηet treαt yδu? AP: I'm not sure what to make of it. AG: Nδt sure? AP: Yeah. AP: The planet is frozen in time. AG: Aηd? AP: And yet it's been months since my death for them. And only what? A day or so for us. AG: Wδw AG: Sδ did yδu leαrη αηythiηg αt αll? AP: Well, I met a strange person by the name of Leiko. AP: You heard about any more new players? AG: Nδ..? Why? AP: Because I might have met one? AG: Whαt? AP: Leiko. AG: Dδ yδu meαη this Leikδ..? AG: Oδδh AG: Well, whαt δf it theη? AP: She claims to have inherited my planet after my death. AP: As well as my responsibilies. AP: As the planet's 'Timekeeper.' AG: Well perhαps this is α breαk iη the clδuds fδr yδu AG: Help this Leikδ iη their duties, αηd by prδxy, cδmplete yδurs? Seems like α fαir eηδugh deαl AP: I don't know. AP: I was under the impression I'd be doing this solo. AG: Dδ they seem trustwδrthy? AG: Aηd I meαη, the geηerαl seηse, ηδt yδurs, sδrry AP: Trustworthy enough. AP: Despite having robbed me. AG: Well AG: yδu were deαd AG: Its ηδt α crime if yδu αre deαd AG: Oηly frδwηed upδη AG: I shδuld kηδw AG: I hαve experieηce iη thαt regαrd AP: I'm frowning so hard. AP: She was wearing my pants. AP: And my jewels. AG: Well, wαs she mαkiηg it lδδk gδδd? AP: Well I mean, yeah. It's why I let it slide. AG: Dδes she kηδw very well thαt they αre yδurs? AP: Yep. AG: Well mαybe she fiηds it fαsciηαtiηg tδ be weαriηg the trδusers δf α deαd trδll AP: That is so not a thing to find fascinating. AP: Well...okay, if they're really stylish. AG: Perhαps it is α very sidewαys αηd δηesided wαy tδ prδηδuηce heαrtfelt feeliηgs, if she kept yδur pαηts δη AG: αlthδugh I dδηt thiηk αηyδηe wδuld wαηt tδ strip iη such circumstαηces AG: Uηless she did AG: αηd theη yδu hαve α prδblem δη yδur hαηds AP: Yeah, luckily we didn't get too into the matter of clothing. AP: Much more interesting things going on. AP: Like, you know, frozen and dying planet. AG: Like whαt? AG: Well yes AG: αηythiηg else thδugh? AG: δr wαs thαt αll AP: We come upon my consorts. AP: Birds. AP: Frozen in the middle of a battle. AG: Whαt? AG: Whαt dδ yδu meαη? AP: The planet's frozen in time. AP: This was conveniently done before my consorts could all die in battle. AP: They wanted to die on their own terms, not with the planet. AG: Well, whαt were they fightiηg? Themselves? Or thδse imp creαtures we've fαced δff with δη δur lαηds? AP: Each other. AG: Well thαt certαiηly is disαsterδus AP: They were warring villages. AP: Split by reds and blues. AG: Well... I αssume thαt fits the "hαtred" pαrt δf yδur lαηd's ηαme AG: I thiηk AP: Yes. It was ridiculous. AP: Even hatchlings were brought to the battlefield. AG: Wαs this mαybe the δrigiηαl meαηiηg fδr yδur quest? Tδ put α stδp tδ the wαrriηg? AG: Just thαt yδur plαηet's deαth, just.. Sped up the prδcess? AP: That's what I'm guessing. AG: Well... AG: Well uh AG: mαybe this freeze AG: Mαybe yδu cαη mαke it wδrk tδ yδur αdvαηtαge AG: Almδst like α pαuse, α shδrt rest, α breαk iη the αctiδη.. Aηd yδu cαη fδrmulαte α plαη tδ mαybe stδp the wαrriηg αηd get thiηgs stαrted αgαiη? AP: Heh, they've been frozen for months planetside. AP: To start with, might just put everyone in time out. AG: Whαtever plαη yδu hαve, its wδrth α shδt AP: They're frozen, as long as they stay that way, I could probably carry them off to their homes. AG: Mαybe AP: I'll get to that point when I get there. AG: Surely AG: But I dδ heαvily αgree thαt yδu shδuld trust this persδη, ηδ dδubt she will αt leαst αssist yδu tδ sδme degree AG: αηd if thiηgs gδ sδur? Yδu αre strδηg eηδugh tδ deαl with her perhαps AP: She played a part in the freezing of this planet. AG: Did she? AG: Hδw sδ? AP: She said we were equal in out authority over time. AP: She's got the powers too. AP: It explains why she wouldn't be frozen with the rest of the planet. AG: Outside fδrces? AG: Perhαps this is the dδiηgs δf the terrδrs, δr eveη Jαck AP: I'm certainly not overlooking that possibility. AG: Wαit, describe this iηdividuαl tδ me AG: I cαη lδδk iηtδ it perhαps while i remαiη iη the Archives AP: Well, she was wearing my pants and bracelet. AP: What wasn't mine was a red cloak, blue top, and a mask. AG: Mαsk? AG: Aηy distiηguishαble mαrkiηgs? Alsδ Whαt wαs she eveη... Like, αppeαrαηce-wise AP: She was bipedal, pale-ish, and had green eyes. AP: The mask looked kind of like a bird. AG: Bleηdiηg iη with the birds δf yδur lαηd perhαps? AP: It was gilded with what looked like a gear on the forehead. AG: Hmm.... AP: No, not quite. AP: SHe said the mask was to fit in, though. AG: Well I αm tαkiηg ηδte δf αll δf this, I will lδδk iηtδ it if I cαη AG: Althδugh I dδη't hδpe fδr much success AP: You never know though. AP: I appreciate it. AG: Yδu mαy hαve clαshiηg views with sδme δthers, but yδu αre still α pαrt δf αll δf this AG: I'll help yδu δut where αηd wheη I cαη AP: You've no idea what that means to me. AG: Its better we αre ηδt αt eαch δther's thrδαts AG: fδr α while, αt leαst AG: Uηtil thiηgs behiηd the sceηes αre ηδt tryiηg tδ kill us AP: Heh, yeah. AP: Dispense with the largest threats first. AG: Yes, mδst impδrtαηtly gettiηg the Twiηks αηd Hδrrδrterrδrs δff δur bαcks AG: Cδuld use fδr α breαk... AP: Certainly the highest priority. AP: Well...maybe behind this planet's quest. AP: And you know, saving you. AG: Well, yes AG: But sαve yδur δwη hide first AG: Wδrry αbδut me αs α lαst cαse, sαve yδur δwη αss αηd lαηd first AP: I don't think I'm in too much danger. At least, as long as it stays frozen. AG: Dδη't cδuηt yδurself δut δf dαηger AG: There's αlwαys thαt flδαtiηg αbδut AP: Of course. AG: Sδ iη the meαηwhile, dδη't cδuηt yδur cluckbeαsts befδre they hαtch AG: αηd stαy sαfe.. Keep me updαted wheη yδu cαη, tδδ... AP: Will do. AG: Alrighty.. Well I will tαlk with yδu lαter Nyαrlα, I hαve sδme thiηgs tδ lδδk iηtδ if pδssible AP: Farewell. AG: Nice, tαlkiηg tδ yδu; Fαrewell Aesδηα -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling aproposProphetiae AP at 02:48 -- Category:Eribus Category:Nyarla